


Fuel For The Day

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Double Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Jules was in the process of cooking himself a late breakfast when there was a knock at the door.





	Fuel For The Day

Jules was in the process of cooking himself a late breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Grumbling, Jules left the eggs sizzling and went to answer the door.

“WHA- Hey Craig! What are you doing here?”

“Hey bro! I was jogging past your house and I thought I’d stop by!” Craig explained. Jules, despite this disruption to his beloved routine, smiled.

“Well, you came at the right time if you’re hungry, I’m making my eggs for breakfast. You want some?”

“Sure!” Craig exclaimed as Jules stepped aside to let him in. He flopped down on the sofa as Jules returned to the kitchen and finished cooking the eggs, serving them onto a couple of plates before carrying them out. They sat in silence, eating, until Craig chuckled.

“Just like old times, huh, Jules?” He pointed out between mouthfuls.

“Yeah. Although you’d usually be hungover when you ate my eggs.”

“And you’d usually be hungover when you made them.”

Jules laughed, before taking another bite. When they were finished, Jules got to his feet.

“Want to help me clean the dishes, for old times sake?”

Craig nodded, before getting to his feet and following Jules into the kitchen.


End file.
